


Santa Fills Fanboy With His Chum chum

by Ryukani



Category: Fanboy & Chum Chum (Cartoon)
Genre: IS ONLY JOKE, M/M, Other, aaaaaaaaa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 17:27:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12611672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryukani/pseuds/Ryukani
Summary: IS ONLY JOKE





	Santa Fills Fanboy With His Chum chum

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Scrim and his ugly ass hands](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Scrim+and+his+ugly+ass+hands).



Once upon a time, in a place far far away, it was the night before Christmas.  
And in a house, in a town.  
Sat two young boys.  
superhero boys.

They were ready for Santa to come.  
They were ready for their presents.  
The lanky of the two sat in his bed staring up at the ceiling.

He felt a russel in his pants as he heard a shuffle from near the chimney.  
Santa...

SANTA WAS COMING.

Fanboy rose from his bed leaving Chum Chum to sleep in his bed, sound asleep.  
He ran.  
Then he stopped.

Santa.

Santa turned his round form jiggling in the cold winter air that seeped through the chimney.  
"OH... Hello little boy, you should go back to sleep."  
fanboy shook his head yearning for Santa  
"No... Never."

Fanboy sensually neared santa, reaching up and caressing his rosy cheeks.

"take me santa."

Santa couldn't resist.  
He held Fanboy in his arms.

"Ho. Ho. Ho."

As time went on, clothes left their forms and skin started to touch skin.  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA SAAANNTTTTTTTTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~~~~~~"  
Fanboy took all of santa's 35 inches in his pucker hole

Four seconds later, buckets upon buckets of milk began to pour from Santa's rubber hose  
"MY MILK AND COOKIES~~~~~~~~~~~~~"  
Santa started to retract from Fanboy's booty-pipe.

Fanboy clenched his cheek together.  
"NO... We'll be together forever."  
At that moment Chum Chum came from the abyss, foaming from the mouth.

Santa began to shout like a little woman as Chum chum neared, revealing lube from behind his back.  
"It's time for your present Santy Dada."

Santa ho ho ho'ed for one last time as chum chum shoved his now lubed up hand into his hairy snowhole.  
Santa could not take it.  
He bled.  
He ded.  
Fanboy has too much juice in his slushie escape route and explodes.  
Leaving chum chum alone in the world.  
to fend for himself.  
And have all of the presents under the tree.


End file.
